Down To South Park
by MushroomSenpai
Summary: First SP fanfic!OC x Kenny, OC x Stan, Stan x Kyle, & Undecided pairings. This story is about a girl who moves to South Park and is just trying to lay low and fit in, but how can she when she falls in love with the school slut, and every girl is after him
1. Chapter 1

I stared outside the car window, looking at the passing trees and scenery. It was a extremely bright gloriously sunny day. This only helped dampen my dark mood. Being transferred to another school was always nerve racking, having to leave your old friends, leaving your comfort zone and everything you've ever known is always sort of difficult though. Even so, what got to me most was that fact that this was in the middle of the second trimester, which meant everyone had divided into their little packs. The nerds, the jocks, the cheerleaders, the punks and goths...the problem was, where did I fit in?

I looked over at my mom and dad in the front seat, bickering over something completely idiotic, like what color the curtains should be. Of course my mom being my mom, if the curtains don't match the carpet (heh) it's about the end of the world. But I was only 16 and I had bigger things to worry about. Like not making a fool of myself at my new high school, South Park High School. South Park was a small red neck town in Colorado that people only know is there if they live there. It was so small they only had one high school and it was just simply named after the town. Yeesh.

My mom broke my thoughts, turning around in her car seat and tapping me lightly on the shoulder.

"Honey, we're here." She said quietly before opening the car door and stepping out. I slowly opened my door and hopped out of the old rusted blue mini van and stared up at our new house. It was a green two story house covered in snow. It looked like it was a million years old. I wondered how long it had actually been here in this small town. I shivered slightly, mentally scolding myself for not bring one of my heavier jackets to wear. I grabbed my luggage and hauled it up the drive way and into the house. As soon as I set one foot in, I wanted to reverse said motion by ten fold. The floor creaked and moaned under the weight of my feet and when I walked farther into the house I could notice a faint...no scratch that, a STRONG smell of what was probably dust and...bug repellent?

"Uhh, mom? Has anyone lived here in...oh I don't know...the past 10 years!" I asked, dropping my luggage on the floor (Which I regretted because the floor sounded like it was dying)

My mom just rolled her eyes, "Allyson, it just needs a few touch ups. We were lucky to get this house anyways, with your dad's sudden transfer."

I just shrugged my shoulders. I knew I should be happy since I was getting a 'clean slate' as they would say. My social life at my old school was sort of...crappy. With my social skills though, making new friends is like trying to defeat a dragon when you can't even pick up the sword.

I quickly unpacked my things, which were mostly my clothing and fantasy books. The moving truck wouldn't be arriving for another two days which meant I was without my laptop for a while and that was about the only social life I had. I flopped down on my air mattress (currently my substitute 'bed.')

and before I knew it I was drifting to sleep.

_Beep...Beep...Beeeep..._

"Ohmycod..." I said, my voice muffled by my pillow, "What is that nooooise."

It was actually my alarm which I remembered I had unpacked yesterday. I fumbled around trying to get the blankets off me before rolling (literally) out of bed. I smacked my alarm clock a few times before I found the 'off' switch. After the annoying beeping subsided I looked at the time.

_5:01 A.M._

I groaned loudly, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. Today was my first day of my new school. My mom had wanted me to start immediately and had signed the papers and made plans with my school. I rifled through the clothes that I had unpacked into the tiny dresser drawers of the antique dresser-like-table-thing. I quickly pulled out a black tank-top and a pair of flared jeans and slipped into it. I shuffled into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wrestle with my tumble-weed morning hair. When the horrible task was finished I put on my signature black hoodie with the yellow Batman symbol on the front. I passed about an hour by playing extreme tic tac toe matches against myself, until I checked the clock which now read _7:14 A.M. _I quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed my already packed back-pack (Mom must have done that) and headed out the door before my mom could start on me about not eating any breakfast.

I shuddered a bit as the cold wind hit my face. I was so use to the hardly cold winter of Oakley, California that below temperature weather was horrid for me. I felt chilled to the bone. I also felt a pleasant bubbling sensation in my stomach, the kind you get when you know today is going to be a good day. I adjusted my backpack on my shoulder and took off at a fast pace towards my new high school.

I arrived at school about ten minutes before the bell would ring, so I headed to the office for my schedule. Inside, the paint on the walls were peeling from old age. It made me wonder if the whole town was like this.

"Shut up Cartman, you fat ass!"

"Hey don't call me a fat ass, you fucking Jew!"

I turned around to see two kids sitting in old plastic chairs, next to the principals office. One was skinny, wearing a orange coat and a bright green hunting cap. Locks of stray hair stuck out of the bottom of his hat, where the deep red hair curled in all different directions. The other boy, who was considerably chubbier and shorter, had brown pants and a red top on along with a blue and yellow hat with one of those puffballs on them. He had brown hair that was combed to the side and a stream of profanities were spilling out of his mouth by the second.

Just then the principal came out of her office. She tried to tell them something but ended having to scream to get their attention. "ERIC, KYLE, GET IN MY OFFICE NOW."

I turned my attention elsewhere, and walked up to the secretary's desk.

"Right..I'm Allyson Kirkland, just transferred here today." My voice was a whisper, which was an annoying habit I did when speaking to adults. She nodded her head, like she approved of this, and quickly printed out my schedule.

"You haven't been here before, correct? Well I think we should have a student show you around. Do you need some help? I could call up student to help you right away." She spoke so fast it took me a few seconds for it to process.

"Oh, uhm. Sure that would be nice. Right." I said, starting to tear the edges of my schedule.

The secretary picked up the school phone and waited a while before exchanging a few words and hanging up.

"Butters Stotch will be here shortly to show you to your class, and then around at lunch." She sighed blissfully, "He's such a sweet boy."

A few minutes later, a small fragile looking boy burst into the room. He wore a turquoise jacket with dark green pants and I could see a little Hello Kitty pin in his bright blonde hair. The front of his hair was longer, and stuck up in tuffs while the back was much shorter and neater. It looked cute on him, and made him for feminine looking. The secretary pointed toward me and I guessed this was 'Butters'. He smiled, bright and joyful, before practically skipping over to me. His smile was so warm it was contagious and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi there! I'm Leopold Stotch but everyone calls me Butters so you can too! Golly, we don't get new students often. I hope we can be friends." He happily took my hand and shook it. I followed him out side, where he showed me to my locker. I stuffed my textbooks in there, and kept only the ones I was going to need before lunch in my backpack.

Shortly after the bell rang loud of clear. Butters showed me to my first class which was History. The teacher quickly hurried me to my seat, which was in the second to last row of the classroom. History was fairly easy for me so the class went by quickly and I headed to Geometry class. This time I had to sit in the front. After a few minutes of getting my things ready, and taking notes, I felt something small hit the back of my head. Then some giggling. I ignored it and focused on the teacher but then another one and another one...and another one.

"Heeey. Hey bitch!" I heard someone whisper behind me.

While the teacher had his back to the board, and I turned around to see the fat kid I saw in the office.

"The fuck do you want?" I whispered angrily. Before I could get a reply the teacher walked over to my desk.

"Ms. Kirkland, do you have something to say to the class?"

I coughed to clear my throat, another habit. "No, not really..."

He glared at me and gave me warning before going back to teaching. I breezed through the rest of my classes before it was finally lunch!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Sorry for re-uploading this like four million times.** **First time I uploaded it I realized I only saved half the story, then the second time I forgot to check for spelling mistakes, etc etc etc. I want to thank the few people who sent in OC's for my story! I've only introduced one so far (Belle) but the other two will hopefully show up in the next chapter~**

***Chapter 2****

Butters caught up to me, still smiling. He showed me to the lunch room, and the outside area where you could eat your food on the grass. He had hot lunch, so I waited under a tree for him. Butters came over with his lunch but before he could sit down, a stereotypical jock looking guy walked past Butters and pushed him, muttering "faggot" under his breath. Butters' lunch went flying and splattered on the ground. I helped the little blonde up and for a second I thought he was going to cry, but then he smiled. "Golly, people sure can be mean huh?"

Not knowing what to say I silently nodded and helped to clean up the spilled lunch. I told him I could give him my sandwich, and insisted I wasn't that hungry anyways.

I talked with Butters through out lunch. We spoke about pointless things like what we learned in class and he started to go on about Hello Kitty. Soon, the bell rang for lunch to be over and I stood up to get to class. I offered to throw away the garbage for Butters since he seemed to be getting late to his classes. He smiled and ran off and I dumped the trash in the garbage bin. I turned around to head to my class, but bumped into someone, dropping my bag. I rubbed my nose and looking up at the person I had collided with. He was pretty tall, maybe six foot two. He had golden hair that was slightly ruffled and he wore a neon orange parka and same colored skinny jeans. The way the light reflected off of his face made him look like an angel.

"Hey there beautiful." He said smoothly, winking at me. I raised a eyebrow. No one has ever said that to me. I could tell he was joking around though.

"Sorry for bumping into ya'." I said only a little louder than a whisper. He chuckled, "No problem, darling."

He winked at me again and a small blush tinted my cheek. I coughed awkwardly before realizing we were about the only two people outside now. I quickly pushed past him and hurried to my class, though I was sure the bell had rung by now. I wasn't sure.

The day went by quickly and soon it was 7th period P.E. I grabbed my uniform and quickly dressed down and headed outside. We lined up along the fence so the teacher could explain safety hazards, rules, and so on. I glimpsed a bright orange out of the corner of my eye and saw the same blonde beauty I had bumped into earlier at lunch. I suppose this was the only class I had with him. Soon the teacher ended her little speech and she sent us to run the mile. I was never that good at exercise and so not even a minute into the run I was stopping to take a breather. While I was catching my breathe, the fat ass...Eric, was his named, Butters had told me. That fat ass was running faster than me! Determined not to be out done, I forced my legs to move. I had only got about twenty feet before I bumped into someone. I hoped this wasn't going to be a reoccurring thing.

This time I had bumped into a girl. She had green eyes with a tint of gray, and had light chocolate brown hair that was parted to the side. She was a little chunky, but beautiful. I smiled nervously, "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was running."

She smiled, looking as nervous as I felt. "No problem! My name is Belle. Are you the new kid?"

Well Cod, I guess everyone knows. This is the fifth time today. Is a new kid the equivalent of the president coming to visit?

I chuckled a bit. "I'm Allyson, and yeah, the new kid." I started to jog, since I wanted to at least look like I was making an effort. Belle followed and we chatted a bit, finding we have a lot in common like drawing and playing computer games.

As we finished the mile and stopped to sit on the bench for a water break my eyes wandered and found the blonde boy wearing his orange parka. Belle noticed this and whistled.

"Don't tell me your into the McCormick kid? Tough luck Allyson." She shook her head in sympathy, though she was smiling. "Hes a total whore. He'll screw anything that moves."

I smiled at the thought, it was a little funny. I watched him take off his shirt (did the teachers really allow this?) and twist it up before smacking a girl on the ass. She giggled and leaned in to kiss him.

I turned away before it went further.

"McCormick, huh. What's his first name?" I asked.

"Kenny. Don't get your hopes up though." She patted me on the shoulder and stood up to get in line. We entered the girls locker room and changed back into our normal clothes before heading outside.

"This is where we part~ See you tomorrow?" I thought I sounded a little desperate, but hey, I had no friends but Butters!

"Of course!" She said happily before running off, her brown hair bouncing behind her.

I went to find Butters, since he had promised to walk home with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Yay! I just finished this, I type like a mad man. I finally introduced Lyra, together with Cartman. Hes my least favorite character so it's hard to show him in a good light. I also got some alone time with Kenny, heheh. I hope you like this chapter even if it is a little rushed, but I wanted to get it up before I leave to go gorge on popcorn. **

***Chapter 3***

I met Butters in one of the quads under the shade.

"Hey Butters!"

"Hi Ally! How was your first day?"

"It was nice, actually. I made a friend." I smiled at him and started to walk but he held me back.

"My friend wanted to walk with us today. I hope it isn't to much trouble." He looked a little nervous, like I was going to refuse him.

"The more the merrier, right?" He grinned at my response.

"Hey! Here he comes! Ken~!" Butters ran over to the fast approaching figure. I sharply sucked in air. It was Kenny, his orange parka hood now covering most of his face but his bright blue eyes still shone through along with some golden blonde hair sticking out of his hood. Butters grabbed Kenny's hand and dragged him over to me.

"Kenny, this is Allyson the new girl!" He cheerfully pointed to me and I raised my hand halfway and waved my hand weakly.

When he spoke I felt like even though the parka covered his face, I could _feel_ him smirking.

"Why we met earlier didn't we, beautiful?"

There was a small amount of awkward silence before Butters said, "Well, we better get a move on it fellas'. I can't be late home, or my parents will ground me again."

I nodded in approval and walked next to Butters, Kenny on the other side of him. Butters did most of the talking, Kenny butting in a few times to make sex jokes. Butters was the first to leave, branching off to go to his house.

For a little bit me and Kenny just walked silently, the cold air whipping around our faces and the soft sloshing noise of snow underneath our boots.

"Is your mom a MILF?"

"A-a what?" I said, my teeth chattering together. A MILF? That caught me off guard...

"You know, a MILF. Mother-I'd-Like-to-Fuck." He said with some smugness in his voice. "I do like older chicks~"

I shook my head and laughed a little. "Yuck. My mom must be ancient. So wrong." I paused before quickly adding, "And shes married, that too."

He laughed, clutching his stomach. It wasn't _that_ funny was it?

We were nearing my house when all of the sudden I felt something cold slide down my neck, and down my shirt. Cold...like snow. Kenny seemed to have gotten hit too because he was squirming around doing a funny dance and quietly chanting "Oh oh cold cold cold!"

I giggled before I got hit again, a snowball to the face. I wiped the cold snow off my face and saw that up ahead was that fat boy, Eric, and another girl with him.

"Cartman, you asshole!" Kenny yelled, making a perfect snowball and chucking it at Eric. I smiled and made my own horrible snowball, weakly throwing it. It landed a few feet away from the girl and she laughed.

"The girl with the brown hair and messy bangs? That's Lyra, one of Cartmans friends. Hes practically her bitch though. Think you can take her?"

I blushed and slightly shrugged my shoulders. "I'll try."

"Hey Kinny! Your momma's so poor when she goes to KFC she has to lick other people's fingers! Hahahaah!"

I couldn't tell if Kenny was angry or not before he started throwing snowballs at Cartman like a launcher. I took cover and threw snowballs at my own snail pace. Gradually I warmed up and was out in the open, laughing. After we were spent we decided to call it quits. Before we left, the brown haired girl came up to me. For the first time I saw her clearly. She wore a blue jacket with black skinny jeans. Her bangs where messy, going every which way and she had piercing blue eyes. Did everyone in South Park look so fabulous?

"Yo, I'm Lyra Collins. Thanks for the wicked snowball fight." She had a blank expression on her face, and a monotone voice with only a hint of emotion to it. She waved to me goodbye, and then flipped me off which confused me a little. I waved back and she turned and walked back to Cartman, punching him in the shoulder.

As me and Kenny walked away from the weird pair, a comfortable silence settled between us. My cheeks felt flushed from all the exercise and I looked up at Kenny to see he was slightly the same too. He was rubbing his hands together and then rubbing them on his face, attempting to warm himself since his hood was full of snow and would be useless to wear currently. He caught me staring and his face slowly transformed into a large grin, like the Cheshire cat.

"Admiring my handsome face? It's okay, you can tell me, I won't judge you." He said with fake sympathy, like I was telling him the biggest secret of my life.

I was a lot more comfortable around Kenny now, and I just laughed. He stopped walking and I realized we had reached my house. I waved him goodbye and watched as he continued down the sidewalk to his house before entering mine.

One of the only good things about this house, I found, was that the heater was in glorious condition and wasted no time in heating up the house. I took off my hoodie and shoes, tossing them into a corner of my room. My mom came up a few minutes later asking about my day and so on.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, so be ready for the moving truck. You need to spend the weekend unpacking okay?"

Crap, I completely forgot it was Saturday. Before I could reply, the phone rang.

"It's for you Allyson." I accepted the phone from my mom.

"Hello?"

"Allyson is that you? Its Belle!"

"How did you get my phone number? We just hooked up the phone yesterday."

"I got it from Butters."

"How did he-"

"Magic."

"Right, okay. What do you need?"

"Can you come over Saturday, I want to go see the new Breaking Dawn movie!"

"...Breaking Dawn. Seriously. I probably can't go anyways, I have to unpack my stuff tomorrow."

"I'll come over and help then! See ya at one, 'kay?"

I was about to protest, but the line went dead with a small click. I groaned, running down the stairs into the kitchen. "Mom, my friend Belle wants to come over and help unpack is that okay?"

My mom smiled and nodded. I ran back upstairs and spent the rest of my time re-reading a few of the books I brought with me.

~~ Next Day: Saturday, 1:10 P.M.

The door bell rang with a dragged out _dooooooong._ I raced down the stairs and yanked open the door.

Belle was there of course...so was Kenny. I gave Belle a quick glance saying _'how in the name of cod did __**this **__happen?'_

She just grinned and stepped into my house, elbowing me playfully in the side. I stepped to the side so Kenny could come in. The moving truck was already here, so all we had to do was haul up my crap and unload it into my tiny room.

This was going to be interesting.


End file.
